


you do care though

by kurokenstxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/pseuds/kurokenstxn
Summary: Kenma likes money. Just like every person does. And that included his fiancé, whom Kenma was decided to prove wrong since he claimed, with so much pride that he didn’t care about banal things like ‘’money’’ and ‘’fancy shit’’. Kenma called bullshit yet Tetsurou insisted, making Kenma take that as a personal challenge, buying expensive things for Tetsurou that he’d like. However, the only reactions Kenma has gotten out of him were ‘’thank you’s’’ accompanied by a quiet ‘’you didn’t have to’’ and maybe a kiss on the forehead.So Kenma decided to take a different approach. If buying gifts for Tetsurou was not going to work, then he’d buy something for himself.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	you do care though

Kenma likes money. Just like every person does. And that included his fiancé, whom Kenma was decided to prove wrong since he claimed, with so much pride that he didn’t care about banal things like ‘’money’’ and ‘’fancy shit’’. Kenma called bullshit yet Tetsurou insisted, making Kenma take that as a personal challenge, buying expensive things for Tetsurou that he’d like. However, the only reactions Kenma has gotten out of him were ‘’thank you’s’’ accompanied by a quiet ‘’you didn’t have to’’ and maybe a kiss on the forehead.   
  
So Kenma decided to take a different approach. If buying gifts for Tetsurou was not going to work, then he’d buy something for himself.   
  
When Kenma got home he found Tetsurou in the kitchen, as usual, setting everything up to make dinner.   
  


After greeting him like always did, Kenma turned around to go to their room but stopped midtrack when Tetsurou talked to him.   
  
‘’New suit?’’, he asked with a smirk.   
  
‘’...Yeah’’, Kenma clenched his fists. Tetsurou could never make him feel anxious, but being shamelessly stared at would always make him feel a bit nervous, ‘’you like it?’’   
  
Tetsurou hummed, ‘’mhm, it suits you’’. He turned around to face Kenma and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
‘’What are you up to though? It’s not the same you were wearing this morning’’.   
  
_ Fuck, he wasn’t that asleep. _ _   
_ _   
_ Kenma could feel how his face got warmer, ‘’I- it‘s nothin’...’’   
  
He’s always loved how Tetsurou could read him so easily. It came in handy when he felt too uncomfortable to speak up, but right now it was just frustrating.   
  
‘’So you went out of your way-’’ he started to walk towards Kenma   
‘’-and changed your whole suit in what I suppose was your office-’’ Tetsurou stopped in front of him, bending down a bit ‘’-just because?’’   
  
‘’Yes.’’   
  
‘’Bullshit. What is it?’’   
  
Kenma frowned; this guy was annoying sometimes. ‘’I might have bought something else, besides the suit.’’ He saw Tetsurou’s eyes widening with surprise. ‘’Don’t you fucking dare to say  _ ‘’oya’’ _ .   
  
‘’Heh, just if you tell me what this other thing you bought is.’’   
  
Kenma smirked. ‘’So you do care about the fancy things I buy.’’   
  
That wiped Tetsurou’s smile off his face.   
  
‘’What did you get me this time? I told you, I don’t care about your money, it’s simple curiosity-’’.   
  
‘’Shut up!’’ Kenma cut him off before he spiraled any further. ‘’I didn’t get you anything, I bought it for me.’’   
  
‘’Then? What is it? Has it something to do with your new suit?’’   
  
‘’Yes. But I won’t tell you, you’ll have to find out…’’ Kenma looked away, lowering his voice. ‘’It may be underneath the suit’’. His face felt warm again.   
  
If Tetsurou was curious before, he was definitely more than interested now. His eyes glinted with excitement. But even when that was painfully obvious, he still held back and asked for permission to do anything.   
  
‘’Can I?’’ He made a gesture of reaching towards Kenma’s blazer and Kenma nodded.   
  
‘’I um… I don’t really feel like bossing you around tonight so…’’ He looked down and awkwardly fiddled with his hands but Tetsurou kissed his head and Kenma moved towards him out of habit.   
  
‘’It’s okay, I’ve got you.’’   
  
The kisses moved downwards, his forehead, a peck on Kenma’s nose and then a kiss on the lips.   
  
‘’Can I see what’s under the suit now? You look very hot in it though.’’   
  
‘’Yes but say it suits me once again and I’ll turn around and go to sleep.’’   
  
Tetsurou shrugged, not regretting a thing.   
  
He proceeded to remove Kenma’s blazer, throwing it over a chair. Then he started to unbutton the dress shirt, cursing under his breath when he was halfway through.’   
  
‘’Holy fucking shit.’’ He removed his hands as if the fabric burned him and sighed deeply, ‘’I will fuck you in that.’’   
  
He turned around as if he needed to ground himself before doing anything.   
  
The truth is, Kenma wasn’t surprised at all with this outcome, (that didn’t mean he was any less pleased, quite the opposite). When he saw the corset along with its matching lingerie set and stockings he knew he had to buy it. Tetsurou reacted differently to corsets than to normal lingerie, for some unknown reason. And Kenma wanted to see that reaction again.   
  
When Tetsurou stopped pulling at his own hair he turned around, facing Kenma again and asked him to go to their room and get their things ready.   
  
Just before Kenma entered their room, he heard a last request being shout from the kitchen.   
  
‘’Tie your hair up in a high ponytail.’’   
  
That surprised him. Usually the last thing Tetsurou would want was that since he loved to play with Kenma’s hair. But Kenma was also curious so he did as told.   
  
After retrieving the lube and leaving it on his pillow, he kneeled on the bed and waited (impatiently) for his fiancé.   
  
When Tetsurou entered the room he walked straight to where Kenma was, tenderly caressing his cheek he lifted up Kenma’s face to kiss him.   
  
‘’How do you want this to go? Do you want to take it slow?’’   
  
‘’I wouldn’t be wearing this if I wanted that.’’   
  
‘’Okay then. Stand.’’   
  
Kenma rose from the bed, giving way to Tetsurou who sat at the end of it after taking off his shirt, keeping only his sweatpants.   
  
Motioning Kenma to come closer, Tetsurou started to undress him rather roughly. Kenma figured that the only reason why his clothes weren’t being ripped apart was because they were brand new and he sort of needed them for work.   
  
After debating for a few seconds, Tetsurou decided by taking off the strings that barely resembled a panty and made Kenma straddle his lap, giving him a hard slap on both asscheeks which made him flinch in surprise.   
  
Tetsurou started to kiss and bite all over Kenma’s neck, kneading his ass with one hand and using the other to tweak on his nipple.   
  
Kenma loved the way Tetsurou knew which buttons to press, making him gasp and moan with just a bit of heavy touching. But he still frowned at the prideful snicker that came out of his mouth.   
  
Softly pushing Kenma off, Tetsurou ordered him to get on the bed on all fours.   
  
‘’You can’t rest on your elbows, am I clear? Only on your hands.’’   
  
Kenma complied with a pout. Then he felt Tetsurou’s tongue forcing its way inside his ass. He could literally feel how his hole got sloppier with every passing second, relaxing the ring of muscle and making him loose.   
  
Between shaky gasps and merciless biting on his lip, Kenma’s arms gave up a few times. He quickly rose back up every time after Tetsurou slapped his ass without missing a beat.   
  
After his fourth fall, Tesurou gave him a minute to catch his breath while he applied lube to his fingers.   
  
Kenma felt the cold index breaking its way inside more than anything, the fucker didn’t even warm up the lube. His gasp wasn’t because of that though, Tetsurou was already prodding at his prostate before he could even react to the coldness of the finger. Adding a second and then a third after a bit of scissoring, rubbing Kenma’s insides but now avoiding his prostate.    
  
He wasn’t teased for long, the fingers were gone sooner than he expected but a hand took a grip of his ponytail, making him face the ceiling and stretching his neck. He had no other option but to support himself on his hands now.

He felt the tip of Tetsurou’s cock stretching his asshole. He was loose enough that it didn’t hurt, but he did feel the slight burn, something he loved. Since no complaints came out of Kenma’s mouth,Tetsurou shoved all the way inside in one go, taking a drawn out moan from Kenma’s throat.   
  
His mind was so fogged that he understood the reason behind the ponytail just then; he wasn’t able to hold back any noises with his neck stretched that way.   
  


There were a lot of noises since Tetsurou started to fuck him rentlessly, hitting on his prostate with almost every move of his hip. Kenma’s thighs and arms were already quivering from exertion, but being so close to climaxing sent shocks all through his shivering body.   
  
It didn’t take him long to finish, after being under Tetsurou’s ministrations for so long, he wasn’t bound to last and soon he spilled all over the bed covers with a shout. After fucking him through his orgasm, Tetsurou pulled out, not wanting to push Kenma any further, but he still was stiff.   
  
‘’How you feelin’, kitten?’’   
  
Kenma felt him caressing his waist over the corset, followed by an encouraging grip.   
  
‘’I’m okay,’’ he sighed, ‘’and you’re not finished.’’   
  
Tetsurou giggled, ‘’how observing.’’ He got off the bed then and stood beside it. ‘’Untie your hair and sit at the edge of the bed, will ya?’’   
  
Kenma obeyed, letting his hair fall down and his legs dangle from the side of the bed.   
  
Tetsurou tangled his fingers with Kenma’s dark locks, keeping a firm hold of his head.   
  
‘’Open.’’   
  
Kenma let his mouth fall open and Tetsurou started to fuck into it at a quick pace, with Kenma clinging on his thighs and stratching his ass like he couldn’t enough of it. Tetsurou finished down Kenma’s throat with a deep grunt and a strong grip on Kenma’s hair, the latter greedily sucking him off until Tetsurou was completely spent.   
  
Leaning down, Tetsurou kissed his swollen lips with care and pushed the sweat damp hairs away from Kenma’s face.

  
Between kisses, he helped Kenma to get out of his lacey prison and handed him his robe.   
  
Kenma got the shower ready while Tetsurou changed the bed covers, joining a bit later.   
  
They showered together, caringly washing each other until they deemed themselves clean enough. Still in their robes, Tetsurou decided to forego cooking and they ordered takeout to eat it in the kotatsu.   
  
‘’I proved you wrong,’’ Kenma spoke into his cup of tea.   
  
‘’You didn’t prove shit, I just like how you look with fancy clothes.’’   
  
‘’So you do care about ‘’fancy stuff’’ on some level.’’   
  
‘’I do not.’’

  
Tetsurou stood up to take their dirty dishes to the sink and they called it a night. Taking off their robes they got in bed when Kenma, snuggled up on Tetsurou’s side, spoke again.   
  
‘’You do care though.’’   
  
‘’For God’s fucking sake Kenma-’’.


End file.
